Voldemort's School Of Exploding Sherbert Lemons
by Owl called Hermes
Summary: CRACK FIC!In which: Voldie gets permission from Dumbles and Minnie to open his very own school, of pranks, BUT! Disaster strikes when Dumbles tries to take over with an army of those 'disgusting lemony monstrosities' as Voldie oh so kindly puts it. What's a dark lord to do?
1. Chapter 1

Voldermorts School of Exploding Sherbert Lemons

Chapter 1- The Lemony Torture of DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Voldys POV

I, Lord Voldemort, was not having a good day. You could tell by my twitching eyebrow,the mutterings of frumptiouslardydodar and the murder of sherbet lemons I was plotting. My Mumsykins and Squvirty - the german blue kitty I always carried with me - had always told me that , when threatened by sherbet lemon and racoons, I should just say "Frumptiuslardydodar!".

I had just wanted to open a School of Exploding Pranks but Dumbledore had insisted that all the pranks should involve sherbet lemons.

When I had refused this offer because I had a rare intolerance to that particular sweet, the old sherbet maniac had strapped me to a wheel of Fortune (misfortune really) to practise his sherbet and sock darts.

Suddenly someone with sanity walked in.

"Professor McGonagall , please save me from Albus' lemon-ish torture pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaassssssssseeeeeeee!", I begged from the Wheeeeeeeeeeel of Fortune .

"ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE STOP THAT AT ONCE," she commanded.

"Why are you here?" she said.

I explained that I had wanted to open a school for prank training ,but Albus wanted sherbet lemons in my school. I had refused because I have a allergy to lemon sweets and then he practiced throwing lemon sweets at me on the wheel.

"Permission granted" said McGonagall, "but Albus will teach some prank science, including with sherbet lemons, though you should stay away from that class Voldy, and it can only be a SUMMER SCHOOL."

AN: sorry about the short chapter ,but hey , it was fun .

Voldy: easy for you to say.

Albus: lemon sherbert, anyone?

Me: yes yes yes because, like Albus, I am a member of the Lemon Club

Voldy: Not another fanatic!

Me: Be careful or I might do a J.K Rowling

Voldy: Meaning ?

Me:I might kill you off or torment you with not just lemons again but also with racoons

Voldy: Not again , and its Lord Voldemort not voldy

Me:Mwwwwwwwhhhhhaaaaaha

Voldy: Not again...


	2. Chapter 2 : A HOGWARTY REACTION

Voldermorts School of Exploding Sherbert Lemons

Chapter 1- The Lemony Torture of DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Voldys POV

I, Lord Voldemort, was not having a good day. You could tell by my twitching eyebrow,the mutterings of frumptiouslardydodar and the murder of sherbet lemons I was plotting. My Mumsykins and Squvirty - the german blue kitty I always carried with me - had always told me that , when threatened by sherbet lemon and racoons, I should just say "Frumptiuslardydodar!".

I had just wanted to open a School of Exploding Pranks but Dumbledore had insisted that all the pranks should involve sherbet lemons.

When I had refused this offer because I had a rare intolerance to that particular sweet, the old sherbet maniac had strapped me to a wheel of Fortune (misfortune really) to practise his sherbet and sock darts.

Suddenly someone with sanity walked in.

"Professor McGonagall , please save me from Albus' lemon-ish torture pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaassssssssseeeeeeee!", I begged from the Wheeeeeeeeeeel of Fortune .

"ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE STOP THAT AT ONCE," she commanded.

"Why are you here?" she said.

I explained that I had wanted to open a school for prank training ,but Albus wanted sherbet lemons in my school. I had refused because I have a allergy to lemon sweets and then he practiced throwing lemon sweets at me on the wheel.

"Permission granted" said McGonagall, "but Albus will teach some prank science, including with sherbet lemons, though you should stay away from that class Voldy, and it can only be a SUMMER SCHOOL."

AN: sorry about the short chapter ,but hey , it was fun .

Voldy: easy for you to say.

Albus: lemon sherbert, anyone?

Me: yes yes yes because, like Albus, I am a member of the Lemon Club

Voldy: Not another fanatic!

Me: Be careful or I might do a J.K Rowling

Voldy: Meaning ?

Me:I might kill you off or torment you with not just lemons again but also with racoons

Voldy: Not again , and its Lord Voldemort not voldy

Me:Mwwwwwwwhhhhhaaaaaha

Voldy: Not again...


End file.
